Mint Biscuits
by Apples and Beckett
Summary: Hermione has been dreaming of her mint chocolate biscuits all day, but her roommate has eaten them. Fluff. Cute. One Shot.


**A/N: I don't own the characters.**

 **Mint Biscuits**

Hermione had been thinking about her mint chocolate biscuits all day, through her dreary office meetings and while she had visited the wizarding bank. Even while eating lunch she was thinking of her small packed of chocolate-coated heaven, it was becoming a slight obsession.

Now Fred had not been thinking of these specific biscuits all day, but he had been thinking about food. And when he had arrived back to the flat he had found on the kitchen shelf a small delicious looking packet of biscuits that seemed in need of eating.

Sitting on the lounge flipping through a new order magazine for the shop, he slowly began to make his way through the packet of biscuits. They were very good.

He heard the door open and close and his roommate's foot steps in the hall. Hermione called a welcome from the corridor as she slipped off her coat and hung it on the hook.

'Hey, I've had a long day and have been thinking of my biscuits all day, but I would be willing to share one with you if you gave me a foot massage' she chuckled as she reached the door way.

'Bit pricy for a single biscuit' he said with his mouth full.

'Oh these ones are worth it, trust me' she said with a wistful smile, walking towards the kitchen.

'Why?' he called after her, still reading his catalogue.

'They are chocolate and mint' she called behind her.

'Sound nice' he said swallowing another one.

Hermione walked back into the room

'I could of sworn I put them in the cupboard this morning…' she said out loud, she was about to go check her room to see if she had accidently left them in there when she noticed the small packet laying beside Fred.

'Oh you didn't!' she gasped

'What?' he said picking up what looked like the last biscuit from the small holder and placing it in his teeth.

'Don't you dare eat my biscuit Fredrick Weasley' she said looking at him in horror.

'Yours? They were in the cupboard' he said biting it in half.

'Because I put them there!' she said in horror.

'Oh' he said looking only slightly interested as to what had just happened 'they are good' he smiled and popped the last piece into his mouth.

Hermione wasn't proud of her deep addiction for mint chocolate biscuits, but she was proud of her crash tackle that made Fred land on the floor. She threw herself at him in desperation to save the not yet chewed biscuit piece and knocked him off the couch and onto the floor. The empty packet flying off the chair onto the floor as she fell on top of him. She grabbed his face in her hands trying to hold his jaw so that he couldn't eat her last, shining, delicious biscuit.

Fred had had years of practice of eating other people's food, mostly Percy's. But he had never expected Hermione Granger to crash tackle him over a packet of mint chocolate biscuits. If she wasn't so determine to stop him chewing he would of laughed.

He wiggled in a powerful sort a way, allowing him to free his arms from under her and grabbed her hands, pulling them away from his jaw and pinning them down by her sides. She was straddling him, sitting on his chest, glaring at him like the hungry, biscuit lacking book-worm that she was.

Fred grinned then opened his mouth, poking out his tongue to show the still pristine piece of biscuit left, balancing on the tip of his tongue. Hermione struggled to get her hands free to snatch it from him, but he locked it away behind his teeth and grinned. He was about to say something witty and frustrating, like he always did, when she threw caution to the wind and kissed him hard on the mouth. She would be damned if she let him finish that biscuit, even if she knocked it from his mouth and it fell on the floor, at least he wouldn't get it.

She kissed him in such a way that when her tongue slid out, his lips instinctually parted. She almost managed to steal the chocolate fragment back but then he realized what she was doing. He growled and kissed her back with passion, swallowing the final piece of biscuit in triumph.

Not knowing this, she continued to kiss him, probing his mouth trying to locate the final piece, he was still holding her arms tightly by her sides. Slowly she seemed to realize that he had in fact won, beginning to pull back she muttered in defeat against his lips,

'Dammit it Fred, I was thinking about those biscuits all day!'

He laughed and his mint chocolate breath enveloped her. She suddenly kissed him again,

'You taste like them' she said in delight and surprise. She had been so focused on retrieving her stolen treasure that she hadn't noticed. She licked along his top lip and his eyes fluttered closed and his grip on her slacked. When she sucked on his bottom lip hungrily his hands jumped to her hair and cupped her face as he kissed her back. As his tongue met hers she moaned at the strong taste of her favorite biscuits and the thrill that kissing gave. Her hands moved to his chest, resting either side of his ribs as he still held her face gently in his hands. She kissed him slowly, like she was in fact eating a delicious dessert. She savoured his soft lips against hers, how warm they felt, the taste of chocolate and mint mixed with another appetizing flavour. Their kiss felt perfect.

He kissed her back, gentle and intrigued, her lips were delicate yet captivating, and were delectable all on their own. He teased her tongue with his own and she responded, deepening the kiss, slowly but oh so sensually. They were pressed together, her hands on his chest, his cupping her cheeks and their lips moving together in relaxed harmony.

Slowly it seemed to dawn on them both, that the minty taste was gone, and they were in fact just kissing on the lounge room floor.

He slowly released his hands from her soft hair as she began to pull away. They looked at each other for a moment, then she kissed him once more on the lips.

'Damn…definitely all gone' she said, and they both began to roar with laughter.

And there under the couch, having fallen into the discarded wrapper was one lone, protected, delicious biscuit. Just waiting to be eaten.

.

.

.

 **Apples and Beckett**

 **Hope you enjoyed this sweet little fic. Please review to let me know if you want more stories like this!**


End file.
